Toothless and Olaf one shot
by Guardian Dragon Scarlet
Summary: Here is a one shot of Toothless and Olaf. hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.


**Here's a one shot of toothless and Olaf. I wanted to do something different for once, anyway read and review.**

* * *

Toothless was sniffing around for his daily fishy evening meal Hiccup was suppose to leave for him since he was going to be gone all night. Toothless would have never found his meal if it wasn't for a little snowman's help.

"Hi," it said, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs who are you."

Toothless grunted and smiled sowing his gums.

"Toothless," said Olaf, "Is that your name."

Toothless nodded and sniffed around for his fish, Olaf patted his neck.

"If your looking for your dinner it's right here," said the snowman leading the dragon to a plate full of fish by Hiccups door.

Toothless ate the fish happily and noticed there were some missing. Hiccup always put twelve fish on his plate there were only nine. He looked at Olaf who had the missing fish. Toothless gave the snowman his famous sad eyes and the snowman gave him one of the fish. Toothless ate it and looked at the snowman for the second one.

"Sit up," said Olaf.

Toothless sat up and received the fish. Olaf took another one and help it up above his head.

"Roll over," said Olaf.

Toothless did so and got the fish. Olaf took the whole plate and had Toothless do more tricks. Toothless was having more fun than ever before. Olaf was having so much fun.

"Play dead," said Olaf throwing the last fish.

Hiccup entered the room just as Toothless lay on the ground on his back playing dead.

"Toothless," Hiccup shouted running up to his best friends side.

Toothless lay there for a moment and Olaf tried getting his attention. Hiccup pushed the snowman away and focused on his best friend. Toothless looked at Hiccup smiling his dragon smile to show Hiccup he wasn't dead. Astrid ran into the room to find out what was going on.

"Oh Toothless was playing dead and I thought he actually was dead," said Hiccup, "I feel you had something to do with it Olaf."

"I was getting him to do tricks and I told him to play dead," said the snowman, "I wasn't expecting you to come home so early," he looked to the ground and slide his foot across the floor.

"It's OK," said Hiccup hugging Olaf.

"I got him to roll over and sit and speak and beg," said Olaf excitedly pulling away from Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled, Astrid chimed in.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be somewhere Hiccup," Astrid said.

"Oh yeah," Hiccup shouted, "Mom's birthday party. Thanks for reminding me about that."

"No problem," said Astrid, "And after that?"

"George's house needs repair," said Hiccup, "Thanks again."

"Oh and Toothless's stall needs the hay replaced," said Astrid starting to laugh.

"OK missy," said Hiccup grabbing her and kissing her.

"And don't forget you promised Elsa you'd take Kristoff and Anna to a ice master convention in Croatian," said Astrid smiling.

"Yeah might get to see the rest of the Big Four again," said Hiccup, "Miss those guys, we used to hang out all the time."

"Yeah, you had to wait till Jack got that necklace from North because no one could see him unless they believed in him of course," said Astrid walking to the front door.

Hiccup followed her. Olaf and Toothless were playing around. Hiccup stopped, he had one more thing to say.

"Oh Olaf," said Hiccup, "As soon as you leave, make sure you shut the door all the way."

"I will," said Olaf, "What about Beauty, don't I need to feed her."

"I can do that when I go to change the hay in Toothless's stall," said Hiccup.

"Bye," said Olaf going back to playing with Toothless.

Hiccup and Astrid left. They went and did what they needed to do. Toothless let out a big yawn and lay down to go to sleep. Olaf lay right on Toothless's legs and fell asleep. Toothless was too tired to push him away. They fell asleep together. Toothless dreamed Hiccup gave him a whole pile of salmon. Olaf Dreamed Elsa let him live in the big ice castle on his own.

* * *

**Here is my story. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
